


Sun Kissed

by TalesFromPerdition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fallen Lucifer, Human Lucifer, M/M, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2881478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesFromPerdition/pseuds/TalesFromPerdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wanted Lucifer go to to the beach with him now that he's human. Unfortunately, human bodies have different reactions to the sun than angel bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> allthekingsham on tumblr prompted: 
> 
> sam and lucifer going to the beach for the first time and lucifer getting horribly sunburned

The thing that annoyed Lucifer the most about the Boy King was also the thing that made him love him so much. Despite the fact that Lucifer was positive that he was displaying all of the nonverbal cues to show that he was displeased – arms folded across his chest, head turned away from the driver as he slumped down in the seat, and answering in only monosyllabic, harsh tones – Sam was still chatting happily with a soft smile on his face.

And yes, normally Sam’s carefree attitude – which at times was abrasive and annoying, especially when Lucifer wanted to wallow in his self-pity and anguish – was usually enough to dispel Lucifer from his own moods, but today, it was having the opposite effect.

When the pair finally pulled up to a parking spot at the edge of the beach, Sam turned the car off and sighed. Lucifer continued to frown out the window. A few spots away, a young family was starting their day at the beach as well. A young boy gripped his infant sister’s hand while their mother rubbed lotion over their small backs. Their father was digging out a cooler and an umbrella from the trunk of their car, looking as pleased and excited as Sam. When the man next to him sighed, Lucifer mimicked the sound and looked over at him.

He instantly looked away when he caught glimpse of the defeated, kicked puppy look that only a younger sibling could ever really conjure. Lucifer was more annoyed that the look brought back memories of Gabriel as a fledgling. Gabriel had always been one of his favorites; the way his younger brother gripped him as he burned out was a memory that haunted him nearly every night.

“I know you’ve seen the ocean before…” Sam started.

“That’s because I’m old as dirt,” Lucifer said to the kids outside the car window. They were grabbing things and helping carry them toward the beach, unaware that Lucifer was using them to avoid the other man. “I was there when my Father created beaches.”

“… but you’ve never experienced them the way that I have,” Sam continued. “You’re human now. You’ve never felt the hot sand under your human feet or the waves crashing against your tiny, human body or the sun warming your cold…”

Lucifer shot Sam a look before he put his hand on the handle and forced the door open. He heard Sam starting to protest – or worse, apologize – but he slammed the door before he could hear what the other man had to say. For a moment, he paused, thinking about helping Sam get their stuff out of their trunk. Instead, he took off in the direction of the children.

Once he passed the bushes blocking the parking lot’s view of the beach and ocean, Lucifer had a hard time keeping his righteous anger.

There was something miraculous about nature.

His human eyes could barely take it in, and he wished he had grabbed the sunglasses Sam had bought for him from the car. He squinted his eyes, and his hand came up subconsciously to try and block the sun, but it gave little relief. The sun reflected from the light-colored sand, but past that, the swells of the waves were painted white from the sun as well. He could barely stand to keep his eyes open, but the sight before him was so beautiful – the human-made pier would seem like an ugly scar jutting out into God’s ocean, but for some reason, Lucifer looked at it as a way to be closer to the majesty and power of the waves – he didn’t want to shut his eyes.

“Here,” Sam said, and Lucifer wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there, but the man behind him was holding out his sunglasses. Lucifer, his rage already defused, took them without protest. Once they were on, he was able to take in more of the sights that would have enraged him before he had fallen, but he could now see the beauty of thanks to Sam’s guidance.

The parents of the family were setting up their tent while the brother ran to the ocean to pick up a pail of water. He ran back, dumping it on the burning sand. Together, he and his sister started building with the material. Despite never making a sand castle, Lucifer knew instantly what they were doing. From the depths of his memory, he recalled blueprints from medieval fortresses, and he wanted to step forward and guide them.

But he remembered the instance at the playground, and luckily Sam had studied law. After he informed the parents and the police officers that it was just a misunderstanding, Sam was patient when explaining why parents didn’t enjoy strange adult men talking to their children. Of course, Lucifer  _knew_  that sort of thing went on – Hell was filled with that sort of vermin – but the only humans he could stand, beside Sam, were children. Their blind faith was disturbing, yes, but also… sort of endearing in a way. It reminded him of when he was a fledgling, serving God without question.

He swore to enlighten humans, and he hardly saw harm in discussing architecture or history with children so that they knew their species past mistakes. However, he also remembered how scared Sam had seemed when the police suggested he come to the station before Sam managed to talk them out of it.

A police station barely seemed like a cage to him after Hell, but Sam had been upset, so Lucifer made note of it and followed Sam to a different part of the beach instead.

Once the taller human put up their own parasol, he set out a beach towel that was barely big enough to sit on. Lucifer grabbed his own towel from the pile of things and moved into the sun. When he spread his towel out, he took off his shirt and laid on his stomach, watching the kids for a few more minutes before grabbing a book he had took from Sam’s shelf.

After a few seconds of reading, Lucifer felt the sun kissing his back, warming him in a way it never had when he had been an angel. He was quickly embracing the idea that the sun was making him tired, and he was half asleep when he heard Sam say, “You shouldn’t lay out in the sun without sunscreen on.”

Despite the fact that his anger had mostly dissipated, he managed to throw a tired glare in Sam’s direction. “I still burn cold.”

“I know you do,” Sam said, looking out into the ocean. “I sleep next to your freezing ass, remember?”

“I haven’t heard you complain since June.”

“Better sleep next to an air conditioner than a heater in the summer,” Sam agreed, turning to Lucifer. The easy smile that formed on his face caused Lucifer to look away. He still wasn’t entirely comfortable with looks of affection directed at him. “And there’s a reason why God invented electric blankets for the winter.”

Lucifer scoffed, but it was without any real annoyance or malice. “If you’re implying that  _He_  invented electric blankets because He somehow knew that His son would be like Elsa and sleeping next to me would cause The Boy King any slight discomfort in December, I somehow doubt that.”

The sound of Sam’s laughter was as warm as the sun on Lucifer’s skin. “Your dad loves us.”

The sun was too bright; Lucifer could barely see the page even with sunglasses. In the end, he just laid his head down in his arms and enjoyed feeling warm. It was the first time he’d ever felt warm without being completely encased in Sam’s body heat… ever.

~*~ 

Dean was the worst. Lucifer was sitting on the edge of the tub bathroom without a shirt on. The shirt hurt his shoulders and back too much, and he hadn’t been able to sit back against anything for the past three days. The cold showers helped a bit. He hated taking cold showers – they reminded him of Hell – but it was better than the anguish he felt when warm water fell like needles onto his skin.

“I thought this skin was dead,” Lucifer complained aloud. Dean was laughing, but Castiel was much more sympathetic. His younger brother was trying to delicately pour cool water over the burns on his shoulder. Sam was out getting more aloe, and despite how helpful Castiel was trying to be, in his pain and anger, Lucifer just wanted Sam. “If it’s dead, how can it hurt?”

Castiel looked at Dean for an explanation, but the other man shrugged, a self-satisfied grin on his face. Despite his freckles and pale skin, Dean seemed more tan than a hunter should be. He claimed it was from working in the sun, but Lucifer wasn’t entirely sure.

He must have had a sunburn before, and how could anyone who had experience his agony have anything but sympathy?

“Wait until you start peeling,” Dean added with a grin on his face. “When you’re pulling off quarter-sized chunks of flesh, that’s when the skin is dead.”

Despite the fact that Dean was annoying, his arrogance and amusement was better than pity. It made Lucifer think that one day, he would be able to look back at this moment and not remember the feeling of flames licking at his back.

And he had  _had_  flames surrounding him in Hell at times. That had still been less painful than this.

The human body was so weak and frail. If the sun –  _the sun_ , which was designed to help humanity thrive – could harm them, what were humans safe from?

“I believe too much exposure to the sun can cause cancer,” Castiel added, almost absently as his hand brushed over the burned flesh, causing Lucifer to wince. Even though Castiel was just as human as Lucifer, the blond could feel that his brother wanted nothing more than to take away his pain. “Perhaps next time you should use sun screen with an SPF of at least 50.”

Dean laughed again, but both of the former angels glared at him, so he left the bathroom.

It was little comfort until later, when Sam finally returned.

Castiel’s hands were nothing like Sam’s, and water was nothing like aloe. To think that God created a plant to soothe this pain – a pain caused by a vengeful and angry sun – almost made Lucifer want to forgive Him for his fall in the first place.

Almost.

The aloe didn’t last long, and despite the recommended dose, Sam would rub some onto Lucifer’s skin whenever he asked. The combination of the soothing gel and the careful, loving hands, made Lucifer sigh with relief.

Sam never once said  _‘I told you so,’_  no matter how much Lucifer knew he deserved it. With Sam’s hands on his back, all he could think about was how Michael would have never done this for him. Dean was truly Michael’s sword; his elder brother would have laughed and brought up the fact that it was Lucifer’s fault over and over again, but not Sam.

Sam was his King.

“Hey,” Lucifer said, turning his head to the side to glance over his shoulder at the taller man. “Thank you.”

Lucifer pretended not to notice the slightly stunned look on Sam’s face before he offered a grin brighter than the sun and said, “You’re welcome.”

“I’m sorry I was such a dick about the beach. Besides the pain I feel now, it was very beautiful.”

It was with Sam’s hands on his back, smoothing aloe over the burns, that Lucifer felt himself slipping into sleep. He was nearly out when he felt pressure on his neck – Sam’s lips kissing his burned flesh as gently as he could – and heard him whisper, “I love you, Lucifer.”

Despite the constant heat from the burn on his back, and despite the contentedness he felt when he fell asleep with the sun beating down on him at the beach, he knew that the warmest he had ever felt was after he heard Sam say that.


End file.
